Black Tears
by WolfStarMoon
Summary: Sakura is a 16 year oldsecret agent that transfrers to a new school for a mission. Will she be able to handle it? Along with her new school and friends?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura 

**Note:** This is my second story so far! I hope you like it!

**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a spy for an organization called GES or Genetically Engineered Spy. This organization develops people with amazing super strength and abilities. Sakura is one of those people. She is sent to HKSG or Hong Kong's School for the Gifted on a mission. This is school for Teenagers who are intelligently advanced. The Mission…to kill Daidouji Tomoyo, a spy from TJSO or Tokyo Japan's Spy Organization, for killing the last spy sent to HKSG Lato Yiri.

**Characters:**

**Kinomoto Sakura**/Age: Sixteen / Sex: Female / Hair Color: Auburn / Eye Color: Emerald / Code Spy Name: Black Fox / Abilities: Super Genius, Super Strength, Super Senses (sight, hearing, etc.), Martial arts, Mechanics, Computers, and some that are unknown.

**Daidouji Tomoyo:** /Age: Eighteen / Sex: Female / Hair Color: Black with purple tint to it / Eye Color: Amethyst / Code Spy Name: Purple Cat / Abilities: Martial Arts, Computers, and Mechanics, Undercover Work.

**Li Meiling: / **Age: Seventeen / Sex: Female / Hair Color: Black / Eye Color: Ruby / Code Spy Name: Blood Tiger / Abilities: Martial arts, Strategy, Undercover work, and Dancing.

**Hiiragizawa Eriol:** /Age: Nineteen / Sex: Male / Hair Color: Midnight Black / Eye Color: Azure / Code Spy Name: Midnight Owl / Abilities: Martial Arts, Super Genius, Computers, and telling lies.

**Li Syaoran: / **Age: Seventeen/ Sex: Male / Hair Color: Chocolate Brown / Eye Color: Amber / Code Spy Name: Green Wolf / Abilities: Martial Arts, Mechanics, others are unknown.

**H. Ryu: /**Age: Eighteen / Sex: Male / Hair Color: Black / Eye Color: Sky Blue / Code Spy Name: Hungry Lion / Abilities: Martial Arts, Cars, Bikes, Cooking.

**Note:** I will add more characters as I go…now enjoy the story!

* * *

Black Tears

(Normal POV)

_Year: One Thousand Nineteen nifty Three (1993) / Location: TJSO (Tokyo Japan's Spy Organization), Fifth Floor, Third Bedroom / Time: one twenty nine AM (1:29 am) _

_Nadeshiko and Fujitaka were sleeping in their bed when Nadeshiko was awakened by a thump._

"_Fujitaka, honey can you go please check on the children. I heard a loud noise in Sakura's room." Nadeshiko called out to her husband sleepily. Fujitaka yawned and nodded as he got up out of bed. He grabbed a gun for protection if needed. He then walked to the door and peeked out and saw nothing. He then strides towards to a door that was white with pink Cherry Blossoms on it. He slowly pushed the door open as if not to wake up what inside it. _

"_Sakura? Are you all right?" Fujitaka called out softly into the room. All he got was silence. Thinking that she was sleeping he closed the door and went back to his room. What he failed to notice was the bed was empty and the window opened. _

"_Is everything okay?" Nadeshiko asked softly when Fujitaka returned to the bed._

"_Yes, she was still asleep. Goodnight Nadeshiko," Fujitaka replied. Little did they know that their lives would forever change when they woke up the next morning._

_-The Next Morning At Ten Thirty Am (10:30 AM)-_

_Everyone was up and about doing his or her business. Fujitaka was sitting in the dinning room with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. Nadeshiko was in the kitchen helping the chefs make breakfast. Touya Kinomoto, Nadeshiko and Fujiktaka's son, was in the training room training in Martial Arts. Sakura Kinomoto was supposedly in her room still asleep. This was not uncommon as she usually slept in everyday. Li Syaoran, one of Sakura's friends, came up to Fujitaka._

"_Good morning Mr. Kinomoto. Do you happen to know where Sakura is? We are suppose to train together today." Syaoran asked grinning._

"_Oh good morning Syaoran. I think Sakura is still in her room asleep. You may go to her room and check if you want." Fujitaka replied with a smile. _

"_Okay I will thanks!" Syaoran stated as he ran off to Sakura's Room. Fujitaka laughed a little and went back to reading the newspaper. Nadeshiko came out of the kitchen and kissed Fujitaka on the cheek while setting down their breakfast. _

"_Hello dear. Was that Syaoran ii heard a little while ago?" Nadeshiko questioned. _

"_Hello Nadeshiko, thank you and yes that was Syaoran. He wanted to know if where Sakura was so they could train together," Fujitaka answered. Nadeshiko smiled and sat down to eat her breakfast. _

"_How old is Syaoran now? Four?" Nadeshiko queried after a little while. _

"_I do believe he is five mother, what's for breakfast?" replied Touya, who just came back from the training room. _

"_Oh really? It is Pancakes honey How many would-" she was interrupted by a scream coming from upstairs._

"_That sounded like Syaoran!" Fujitaka said as they all rushed upstairs. They found Syaoran in Sakura's room crying his little heart out._

"_Fujitaka go call Yelan! I will see what's wrong." Nadeshiko whispered to Fujitaka who nodded and ran out of the room. Nadeshiko then walked over to Syaoran and squatted so she was eye level._

"_Syaoran dear what's wrong?" She asked softly._

"_She- she-she's gone!" He cried as another wave of tears came. Nadeshiko hugged Syaoran to her chest and rubbed his back hoping he to calm down._

"_Who's gone?" Nadeshiko questioned. He tried to answer but, couldn't so he pointed to a piece a paper on the floor. She picked it up and gasped as she read it, and like Syaoran tears ran down her cheeks. Fujitaka came into the room at that moment and saw both of them crying._

"_What's going on?" Fujitaka demanded softly. Nadeshiko handed him the note still crying. Fujitaka read the note. It read like this:_

_**We HaVe YoUr PrEsIoUs LiTtLe DaUgHtEr SaKuRa! YoU wIlL nEvEr SeE hEr AgAiN UnLeSs YoU gIvE uS aLl Of ThE cHiLdErN Of ThE pRoJeCt GeNeTiC! YoU hAvE tHrEe DaYs To GiVe Us YoUr AnSwEr!**_

_**-TjSo**_

_The letters were cut out from different magazines so you couldn't trace it. Fujitaka dropped to his knees and cried along with Nadeshiko and Syaoran. Yelan and her four daughters arrived and they to cried after they read the note._

"_What are we going to do Fujitaka? We can't give them the children…can we? You do know we are going to have to tell the elders right?" Yelan managed to say between her sobs._

"_I don't know Yelan…I don't know…no we won't give them the rest of the children…-sigh- yes we should tell them right away, come on everyone we have to gather ourselves and try to rescue Sakura!" Fujitaka said suddenly looking much older than he was. Everyone nodded except for Syaoran. "Let's go to the elders room to discuss a plan," he added. Everyone left the room except for Syaoran. Yelan noticed this and came back and said, "Come on Syaoran get up…you won't help her by just sitting there and doing nothing...Syaoran?" he just sat there with a blank look on his face. He turned to his mother and looked like he was about to cry again._

"_Mother…I…I…think I love her," he stated softly. Yelan look shocked and put on a serious face._

"_Are you sure?" She asked with an urgent tone. He looked down for a few seconds then looked back up with a determined face._

"_Yes." Syaoran made a promise to himself that he would love no other for that day forward._

_

* * *

Prologue End! _

Note: I will not update this story as fast as Midnight Hunt untill i have finished that story. Midnight hunt is my main project right now. I just wanted to post this so i could see if people liked it or not. So you like it? Or do you hate it?...please let me know! Reveiw please...

Saku Star AKA WolfStarMoon


	2. Eleven years later I

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura 

**Note:** This is my second story so far! I hope you like it!I updated a lot earlier then planed soI hope you enjoy it! Oh and the next update will be in about a week or less!

**

* * *

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a spy for an organization called GES or Genetically Engineered Spy. This organization develops people with amazing super strength and abilities. Sakura is one of those people. She is sent to HKSG or Hong Kong's School for the Gifted on a mission. This is school for Teenagers who are intelligently advanced. The Mission…to kill Daidouji Tomoyo, a spy from TJSO or Tokyo Japan's Spy Organization, for killing the last spy sent to HKSG Lato Yiri. ****

* * *

Characters: **

**Kinomoto Sakura**/Age: Sixteen / Sex: Female / Hair Color: Auburn / Eye Color: Emerald / Code Spy Name: Black Fox / Abilities: Super Genius, Super Strength, Super Senses (sight, hearing, etc.), Martial arts, Mechanics, Computers, and some that are unknown.

**Daidouji Tomoyo:** /Age: Eighteen / Sex: Female / Hair Color: Black with purple tint to it / Eye Color: Amethyst / Code Spy Name: Purple Cat / Abilities: Martial Arts, Computers, and Mechanics, Undercover Work.

**Li Meiling: / **Age: Seventeen / Sex: Female / Hair Color: Black / Eye Color: Ruby / Code Spy Name: Blood Tiger / Abilities: Martial arts, Strategy, Undercover work, and Dancing.

**Hiiragizawa Eriol:** /Age: Nineteen / Sex: Male / Hair Color: Midnight Black / Eye Color: Azure / Code Spy Name: Midnight Owl / Abilities: Martial Arts, Super Genius, Computers, and telling lies.

**Li Syaoran: / **Age: Seventeen/ Sex: Male / Hair Color: Chocolate Brown / Eye Color: Amber / Code Spy Name: Green Wolf / Abilities: Martial Arts, Mechanics, others are unknown.

**H. Ryu: /**Age: Eighteen / Sex: Male / Hair Color: Black / Eye Color: Sky Blue / Code Spy Name: Hungry Lion / Abilities: Martial Arts, Cars, Bikes, Cooking.

**

* * *

Note: I will add more characters as I go…now enjoy the story! **

* * *

Reviews: 

**Rukz** – Thank you! Thanks for the review!

**To.xy** – Thanks for the review!

**sakura li 19 **- Thanks for the review!

**dbzgtfan2004 **– Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Black Tears**

**Recap of Prologue**

"_**Mother…I…I…think I love her," he stated softly. Yelan look shocked and put on a serious face.**_

"_**Are you sure?" She asked with an urgent tone. He looked down for a few seconds then looked back up with a determined face.**_

"_**Yes." Syaoran made a promise to himself that he would love no other for that day forward.**_

**Chapter I: Eleven Years Later I**

(Sakura POV)

I growled as I ducked under a kick from my opponent. I punched the man in front of me in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and crumbled to the floor, blood pouring from his mouth.

DING!

"Good work Sakura Rito! Your training session is now complete. You may take a half an hour break before reporting to the boss for a new mission!" said a cheerful voice from outside the training room.

"Okay thanks Jeia, oh and call me Black Fox!" I said with a smirk. I exited the large training room, and strode to my room on the top floor. As I entered my room I was greeted with a familiar sight of my bedroom. My walls were white that matched my silver carpet. My bed had black covers and pillows that cover that covered my king sized bed. I had a dresser of to the right that held all of my clothes. I had a bathroom to the left, which was private to only my usage. _I guess being the top spy has its kicks after all. _I thought with a small smile.

I decided to take a shower before going to see the boss. So I took a warm shower to clean off all the sweat of my body. I then changed in to some normal clothes, which consisted of a white T-shirt that had a black fox with red eyes and sliver swirls around the fox on the back. I also wore a pair of black sweatpants that were very baggy. I wore some black sneakers so I could walk more comfortably. I had my hair up in a ponytail so it would keep my hair out of my emerald eyes. I didn't wear any make up for I see no need for it. I locked my door as I left to go down the hall to my boss's conference room. I knocked three times before waiting for a reply that said I could enter.

"Come in," a low voice stated. I opened the door and walked in to the large room. The walls were a brownish red color. The carpet was an ugly yellow color that had too many stains to count. The room had a large wide screen television in the middle of the room, on the back wall. A man was sitting in one of the many chairs that lined the table on the left side on the room. The man had jet-black hair and ice blue eyes that were like steel. He had fairly muscular body. He looked like he was in about is forties. He was…my father, Diat Rito.

"What do you need me for now dad?" I asked impatiently. He handed me a thick folder and motioned for me to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Your mission is to find and kill the killer of Lato Yiri, Daidouji Tomoyo. She _was_ killed about two days into her mission of finding the headquarters of the GES. Once you have killed Daidouji, you are to take over Lato's mission. In that folder is all you will need to be known for your mission. Your flight will be leaving tonight at seven o' clock PM. Look that folder over before you leave. You are dismissed." He explained. I glared at him before nodding. _Who the hell is Lato Yiri? _I thought as I walked down the hallway. I sighed as I reached my room and opened the door. As I stepped through the door and into the darkness. I flipped on the switch and was blinded by the light for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted. I packed all of my clothes into two grey suitcases. I then sat down on my bed to read over my mission. This is what it said

**Name: **Ying Fa, Koltra

**Age: **Sixteen

**Family: **(Mother) Jita Koltra (Father) Kev Koltra (Brother) Riye Koltra

**Profile: **Mother is deceased. Lives at 724 New-Racer Lane with mother and brother. Has Black hair and Emerald eyes._ (Yes! No contacts!_ I thought with a grin.) Transferred to HKSG because of her father's work moving.

I sighed as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called as I got up from my bed.

"Your ride to the airport is here," said a girl with blood red hair and black eyes as she opened the door.

"All right I will be down I second okay?" I answered. She left and closed the door behind her. After the door closed I walk to the windows and made sure they were locked. I then grabbed my bags and walked out of my room. I locked the door behind me before walking down the hallway to the elevator and pushed the button for it to come up. As I waited I thought about my mission. _This isn't going to be very easy…-sigh- I just hope nothing goes wrong._ DING! The elevator doors open and I stepped in. I pushed the floor button and waited for it to reach my destination. All of a sudden all the lights wen t out and the elevator stopped. I fell forward and grab the railing for support. _What the heck? What happened? Why did the power go out? Ugh I hate the dark…_I thought with a scowl. I sighed and sat in the dark for a few minutes before the back up generator kicked in.

"Finally!" I growled as I stood back up. They door opened and I was greeted with a nasty sight.

"Get a room you two!" I exclaimed with disgust at the couple making out. They ignored me and continued what they were doing. I sighed and went outside to the taxi that was waiting for me. He was an old guy that was fairly large. He had grey hair and brown eyes.

"Miss Rito?" he asked I nodded and he got my bags and put them in the trunk. He got in the driver's seat and took off to the airport. Lights of all colors flashed across the windows as we rode. Shadows danced across the car seats like flames burning and eating away at wood.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked impatiently.

"Um… about another five minutes miss," he replied looking at the clock. We arrived after about few minutes. I got out of the car and looked at the clock. I cursed, It was about 6:45 PM.

"Hurry up! I'm going to be late!" I shouted at the taxi driver. I grabbed my luggage and sprinted to the nearest desk.

"Where is this flight?" I asked as I showed the lady at the desk my ticket. She typed for a few seconds and then told me where it was. I sprinted in that direction while still holding my luggage. After a few minutes of non-stop sprinting I found my flight and saw that they were about to leave.

"WAIT!" I shouted and made it just in time. I gave the flight attendant my ticket and rushed in to the plane. I sighed with relief as I found my seat and sat down. I didn't notice that I was being stared at with a look of shock from the person across from me. I soon fell asleep as after the plane took off.

* * *

Chapter I End! 

Note: so what did you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me!

Saku Star /WolfStarMoon


	3. Eleven years later II

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura 

**Note:** This is my second story so far! I hope you like it!

**

* * *

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a spy for an organization called GES or Genetically Engineered Spy. This organization develops people with amazing super strength and abilities. Sakura is one of those people. She is sent to HKSG or Hong Kong's School for the Gifted on a mission. This is school for Teenagers who are intelligently advanced. The Mission…to kill Daidouji Tomoyo, a spy from TJSO or Tokyo Japan's Spy Organization, for killing the last spy sent to HKSG Lato Yiri.****

* * *

Characters:**

**Kinomoto Sakura**/Age: Sixteen / Sex: Female / Hair Color: Auburn / Eye Color: Emerald / Code Spy Name: Black Fox / Abilities: Super Genius, Super Strength, Super Senses (sight, hearing, etc.), Martial arts, Mechanics, Computers, and some that are unknown.

**Daidouji Tomoyo:** /Age: Eighteen / Sex: Female / Hair Color: Black with purple tint to it / Eye Color: Amethyst / Code Spy Name: Purple Cat / Abilities: Martial Arts, Computers, and Mechanics, Undercover Work.

**Li Meiling: / **Age: Seventeen / Sex: Female / Hair Color: Black / Eye Color: Ruby / Code Spy Name: Blood Tiger / Abilities: Martial arts, Strategy, Undercover work, and Dancing.

**Hiiragizawa Eriol:** /Age: Nineteen / Sex: Male / Hair Color: Midnight Black / Eye Color: Azure / Code Spy Name: Midnight Owl / Abilities: Martial Arts, Super Genius, Computers, and telling lies.

**Li Syaoran: / **Age: Seventeen/ Sex: Male / Hair Color: Chocolate Brown / Eye Color: Amber / Code Spy Name: Green Wolf / Abilities: Martial Arts, Mechanics, others are unknown.

**H. Ryu: /**Age: Eighteen / Sex: Male / Hair Color: Black / Eye Color: Sky Blue / Code Spy Name: Hungry Lion / Abilities: Martial Arts, Cars, Bikes, Cooking.

**

* * *

Note: I will add more characters as I go…now enjoy the story!**Reviews: 

**sakura li 19 **- Thanks for the review!

**x0xEmeraldx0x **– Thanks for the review!

**Shadowkeeper133** –Thanks for the review!

Black Tears 

**_Recap of Chapter I Eleven Year later I_**.

"_**Where is this flight?" I asked as I showed the lady at the desk my ticket. She typed for a few seconds and then told me where it was. I sprinted in that direction while still holding my luggage. After a few minutes of non-stop sprinting I found my flight and saw that they were about to leave.**_

"_**WAIT!" I shouted and made it just in time. I gave the flight attendant my ticket and rushed in to the plane. I sighed with relief as I found my seat and sat down. I didn't notice that I was being stared at with a look of shock**_

**Chapter II: Eleven Years Later II**

(Syaoran POV)

I sighed as the sun filtering through my window awakened me. I slowly took the green covers off of me. I got up out of bed and stretched my muscles. I then went in to my private bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my messy chocolate colored hair and my cold amber eyes. I sighed and then went and took a shower. I walked back in to my room and studied it. It was about the size of three average bedrooms together. I had forest green walls and carpet. My bed was a lighter shade of green, but still green. My room had a king sized bed in it, a dressers for all my clothes, and a huge closet for extra stuff. After I was finished I put on a black T-shirt that had a white wolf with gold eyes howling at the moon on it. I also put on a pair of baggy black pants. I walked out of my room and locked my bedroom door. I had too unless I wanted my hyperactive sisters going in there and going through my stuff. I shuddered at that thought.

"Hey Li! Wait up!" cried out a voice from behind me. I turned around and found that it was Eriol. He has Black hair that had a bluish tint to it. He has Dark blue eyes that are also twinkling with mischief. Believe it or not we are best friends. We grew up together along with Meiling, Tomoyo, and Ryu. Meiling is my cousin and her boyfriend is Ryu. Meiling has dark black hair and fiery ruby eyes. Her boyfriend, Ryu, has dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. Tomoyo was Eriol's boyfriend and she has Dark raven hair and amethyst eyes.

"What do you want Eriol?" I asked with glare. He just smiled that evil little smile of his. I glared at him more until he finally answered.

"I am supposed to tell you that your mother, Yelan, wants to see you right now before you go down to breakfast. She wants to talk to you about finding a fiancé." he informed me softly, knowing I hate it when she does this. I groaned and nodded my head and took of towards my mother's room. I slowly took my time walking there but to not avail I reached her room in five minutes. '_Damn it why do are room shave to in the same floor' _I thought with dismay. I sighed and knocked on my mother's bedroom door softly, hoping she wouldn't hear it.

"Come in," I heard her say from within the room. '_Damn and here I was hoping I could just avoid this today.'_ I thought dejected. I opened the door and walked in. I spotted my mother sitting down in her favorite chair by her desk. My mother looked very good for her age. She had jet-black hairs and stern black eyes. She was very beautiful to say the least.

"Eriol said you wanted to see me mother?" I question with my usual monotonous voice. I saw her sigh and look at me with what looked like pity.

"Xiao Lang dear, the elders are getting restless with out you having a fiancé. They want you find one before your eighteenth birthday of they will pick a girl out for you." She told me in a soft voice. To say I was shocked would be and understatement.

"WHAT! THEY SAID I HAD UNTILL MY TWENTY-FIRST BIRTHYDAY!" I yelled angrily. '_They can't do this to me!' _I thought with anger.

"Calm down! I know your upset and that you don't like those snobby rich girls but I can't do anything about it, I'm sorry. I tried everything I could, but they want you to be engaged by your eighteenth birthday." She replied sorrowfully.

"The only girl I want to marry is Sakura! No one else!" I whispered harshly. A little too harsh when I saw the hurt look on my mother's face.

"Mother I'm sorry but I will not marry anyone else. And that is final." I said a little softer. I then turned around but before I reached the door I heard her say something that made me even angrier.

"I know you love her son, but the chances of finding her now when we could after twelve year is very slim to none. I suggest you go look for someone that you could at least stand before your chance to choose is gone." She suggested. I just stalked out of the room ten times more angry then I went in. _I don't want anyone else! Why can't she understand all I want is Sakura! _I thought boiling with anger. I stomped my way down to the dining room for breakfast, people scurrying out of my way as I went. As slammed the door open and plopped down on a chair. I glared at everything and everyone.

"…he…he-here is-is- yo-your br-br break-breakfast si-sir" a kitchen maid shakily told me. I nodded as she hurriedly put some pancakes and bacon on my plate before running towards the kitchen. I quickly ate my meal and decided to go train in the gym for a bit, before picking up my sisters at the airport. (Authors note: this is a hint to who was sitting next to Sakura ) I walked back to my room to change into my training clothes. They consisted of a T-shirt underneath my traditional green Li clan robes. I wore green sweatpants that went along with it. My door opened as soon as I was finished changing. Meiling came in and was dressed in her training robes as well.

"Good you're dressed in your robes. Me and all the others are holding a small tournament in the gym you want to join?" she asked me in a hurry. I nodded and we walked to the gym. The gym was about the size of twenty bedrooms put together. The walls were a pure white color that had some stains of blood on it from fights that got to brutal. The floor was mad of wood and was brownish red, the red again from bloodstains. We had all sorts of weapons and equipment on the right side of the gym, like swords, daggers, and more. When we arrived we saw that Eriol and Ryu were already going at it. I decided that I would fight then winner of the match. Tomoyo and Meiling would fight, and the winner of that match would fight the winner of my match. Eriol ended up winning against Ryu and Meiling against Tomoyo.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww I was hoping to fight against Tomoyo!" Eriol whined. Tomoyo blushed but didn't say anything.

"What makes you think you could win against me?" I retorted with a glare. He didn't reply and I smirked with a victory.

"Okay on the count of three begin…. One…. Two…Three!" Ryu called out. We ran towards each other and began the fight. I quickly threw a punch to the right side of his face, but he ducked and tried to kick me in the gut. I blocked his attack by catching he leg a twisting it so he would fly off balance. It didn't quite work as he kicked me in the face. I flipped backwards too avid another kick to my legs. I wiped the blood from the cut I got when he kicked me and charged at Eriol. I hit him his left eye with a punch and he threw a kick at my stomach. I flipped over him and pinned him to the ground by tackling him from behind. I smirked as I picked my self off of the ground and grabbed a towel to wash my face off. He glared at me before walking over and plopping down on the floor pouting. We were about to start the match between Meiling and me, but our Butler Wei came to the gym door.

"Master Li, it is time for you to go pick up your sisters," Wei informed lightly. I nodded and run to my room to quickly shower and change. After I was finished I quickly ran to the front door and into the car that was waiting outside. The driver quickly took off to the airport. I sighed as I watched the scenery go by. _Man I hate having to pick up my sisters…they always pinch my cheeks and hang all over me…-sigh- why cant Eriol do it…_Ithought annoyed. After of about ten minutes of silence I arrived at the airport. I quickly got of the car and walked into the airport. My sisters' fight was to land at five fifteen p.m. and it was now four forty five. _Great now I have to be here for half an hour until my sisters arrive…_I thought bored already. Little did I know that when they arrived, I would be in for a shock.

* * *

Chapter II End!

Note: so what did you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! Next chapter will be out in about a week or less!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey! I am very sorry bout the long waits for my next update. It is just that my family is in a bit of a crisis right now with my grandmother in the hospital. I felt bad so im a going to post the next updates three days in a row with like five chapters each! I will make sure to make them long too! My first up date will be on August 16th 2006, or sooner if I have the time. So again me is sorry but you wont have to wait much longer! Anyway that is it so thanks for dealing with me! Ja ne!**

**Saku Star**


End file.
